


Neighbors

by alexcat



Series: The Seduction of Steve Rogers [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Tony lives right next door.





	Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> A month-long series of drabbles follows the odd courtship of Steve Rogers and Tony Stark in a loosely connected fashion.
> 
> My WORD says 300 words... not sure what the variance is.

They lived side by side in Avengers Tower, not that Tony was ever actually in his apartment. He was in the R&D labs almost all of the time. Steve was sure he even slept there most nights.

One evening, he heard loud music and water running in the apartment. He wondered if Pepper was there. He couldn’t get anything done for thinking of Stark being next door. Maybe he’d check.

As he raised his hand to knock, Tony opened the door. “It’s you. I was coming over to see how you’re doing here.”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “We've been here for a couple of months, Tony.”

“Sorry, but the time got away. Are you good here? Everything works okay?”

“It's all good, Tony.”

“Come in. I've got, er, Scotch.”

“No thanks. I was just checking to see if you were here – or maybe Ms. Potts.”

“Well, we're taking a break again. She's not fond of Iron Man.”

“I'm sorry, Tony.”

“I'm kind of interested in someone else.”

“Oh? Who is she? Never mind. Not my business.”

Tony looked at Steve, a gaze that went from his feet all the way up. Slowly. And stopped at his face.

“He doesn't know yet,” Tony told him. 

Steve couldn't believe what came out of his own mouth. “He's a lucky guy. You should let him know.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “You think?”

Steve stepped a little closer to Tony, not too close. “I do.”

“I'm a little nervous about it. I don't even know if he, uh, if he's interested.”

“Ask him, Tony.”

Tony looked hard at him hard for a moment, opened and closed his mouth. “Let's go find something to eat.”

“I'd like that.”

Steve smiled when Tony touched his elbow gently as they left the apartment. He could only hope.


End file.
